


[光公]平静生活后的日常

by Muska



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, 产乳, 人妻猫, 受孕打滚, 吸奶, 孕期车, 撸猫现场, 猫矮垫脚, 羞耻到哭, 自渎, 被猫投喂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muska/pseuds/Muska
Summary: 只是小黄文刹不住车，一下子写长了
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 48





	1. 撸猫

**Author's Note:**

> abo设定,Alpha公式光XOmega水晶公，R18.每个小短篇都有车，并且人物性格属性不太一样，3篇一共大概1w字，可能45%都是车，读起来可能不太流畅(因为我刹不住车)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 水晶公发情期来了，光呆不知道还给喂了芳香蝾螈(猫薄荷)。然后就吸上头了，光呆一直看着他，他以为光呆要他的芳香蝾螈。虽然很上头可还是要把最喜欢的芳香蝾螈给光呆。就是这样的车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是公式光Alpha✘水晶公Omega的系列故事，一共3个部分，这是第一部分。  
> 请大家自带避雷针。

水晶公听到背后传来的响声，耳朵最先有反应地抖了抖，微微露出轻微摇晃的尾巴显示着主人的心情。   
“欢迎回来。那边一切还好吗？”水晶公亲切地迎接着风尘仆仆刚从原初世界回来的光呆。"还是老样子。不过没什么可担心的，如果有什么事件，塔塔露还有可露儿她们那边都能处理好的。"光呆说着放下了背包，慢慢脱下了带着寒气的外套整理着衣服，水晶公习惯地伸出手接过光呆的衣服却被一股似曾相识的味道唤醒了久远的记忆。  
“你身上怎么会有芳香蝾螈的味道？”水晶公喃喃地问道，还以为是自己出现了错觉。他拿起衣服放在鼻下确认性地闻了闻，他手上的衣服不仅混有光呆信息素的气味，还混合了芳香蝾螈的浓郁芳香，水晶公拿着手上的衣服有些不知道怎么处理才好，混合的气味对他像是致命的诱惑。  
"难得回去一次，就为你带了特产回来。"说着光呆蹲下身打开包裹从中翻出一大罐装满芳香蝾螈的罐子。"你很久没有看到这个了吧，也没有办法去原初世界。我索性买了一大罐回来。"水晶公看清光呆拿出什么东西后，瞪大了眼睛表情有点难以置信。光呆没有注意到水晶公的反应，伸手就要去打开罐子。  
"不……等等！"水晶公顿时觉得不妙想开口阻止，却发现已经来不及了，光呆已经打开了罐子。大量浓郁的气味一下子侵袭而来，把水晶公笼罩在这张香气编织而成的网，让他无法逃脱。罐子打开的瞬间理智就此瓦解，让他完全没有意识到自己嘴里被塞了一只芳香蝾螈。  
回来的时候光呆听从塔塔露她们的提议送礼物，让在家等候他回家的伴侣惊喜，但没想到水晶公会沉溺其中失了神。虽然他也知道芳香蝾螈的威力有多大，他拿东西的动作已经够快的了，罐子此刻也好好地被禁封了起来，而水晶公似乎在极度兴奋高亢的状态下，他omega的信息素突然散了开来，对毫无预料的光呆造成了强烈的冲击。  
他的信息素气味特别，即使在发情期也并不会散发馥郁香甜的奶味，而是一种被岁月侵蚀的古木与阳光的结合的奇妙气息。厚重木质味在阳光中慢慢消融，散发出温柔的焚香，那一刻满溢出的温暖让时间仿佛停止。光呆沉醉于这样的气息中，他的头埋在水晶公的颈窝，猛地吸了一口，却感觉身下的人的双腿隐隐在颤抖。  
光呆的靠近让水晶公有些控制不住自己，本来颤抖的腿已经发软得开始弯曲。"哐！"水晶公没有一点预兆地摔倒在地上发出巨大的声响，他软乎乎地躺在地上蜷着身体，脸上带着餍足的表情，嘴里叼着芳香蝾螈。  
光呆有些愧疚自己塞给水晶公芳香蝾螈，让他现在浑浑噩噩处于失神状态。看着面前在憨憨犯傻的猫魅，光呆有些不知道怎么办才好，无奈地蹲下把水晶公打横抱起，向卧室走去。怀中的猫魅被气息诱惑得忘却一切，只剩下本能。他紧紧靠在光呆的怀里，两只手手提捏着蝾螈的尾巴，唯恐嘴里的蝾螈掉了出来。  
在卧室的床上光呆把水晶公放了下来，看着他面色潮红小心翼翼地啃咬着蝾螈，感觉哪里不太对。虽然芳香蝾螈对猫魅的确有些不小的诱惑，但是这样失神意识模糊可还是没有过的。光呆心中似乎有了一个猜测，低下身凑近水晶公，伸出手用手背测了测水晶公腺体的表面皮肤的温度。而近距离的接触让鼻中omega的信息素无时不刻地挑战着他的理智。  
一开始他只是以为这次的旅行让他们长时间没见，没有往发情期想。果然很烫啊。光呆了然地收回了手，默默地看着眼前的人。而眼前的人注意力全被芳香蝾螈吸引走了，完全没有注意到自己发情期悄然而至。  
水晶公注意到了眼前人的注视，抬起头疑惑地看着他，血红色的眼睛中充满了懵懂，他此刻的脑子仿佛在灼烧，发涨得无法思考。他有些犹豫但还是慢慢向光呆爬来，身上的衣服松垮的搭在身上。光呆还有些疑惑他的举动，下一秒嘴里就被塞了芳香蝾螈。水晶公温柔地舔了舔他的嘴角，看着光呆一动不动的模样有些困惑。  
即使人并不清醒，还是会记得把最喜欢的东西给他吗？光呆讶异中还有些说不清道不明的感情，温暖得让他感动。他把蝾螈喂还给了水晶公，看着他露出了不解的表情，还带着一丝小难过慢慢地啃完了芳香蝾螈。吃完的水晶公终于感觉到了不对劲，全身渐渐涌起来越来越强的燥热感让他下意识地往光呆身上靠。  
光呆粗糙的双手握住他的手，指引着摸上他自己的性器，领着他舒缓因发情而倍增的欲望。宽大的外袍随着手上下的移动而被带起又散落。  
光呆慢慢卷起水晶公的衣袍，眼中的瞳色随着衣袍卷起来的高度渐渐变深，衣袍最后被褪到水晶公的嘴边，看着他有些茫然的表情，却乖乖地咬住了衣袍。  
单单地撸动并不能完全抒发水晶公的欲望，即使他已经射了出来，可后穴不受控制地蠕动让他煎熬得快要哭出来，他的血红色眼睛布满了水汽，泪眼朦胧地发出呜呜的声音，模样十分惹人爱怜。光呆也没有想要折磨爱人，他自己也早就发硬想要和他结合。虽然在发情期中的扩张可有可无，但他不想因为信息素的影响，动作粗暴得让水晶公受伤。  
两根手指深入后穴，因为发情期的缘故，后穴变得湿润粘滑，贪婪地吮吸着他的手指。只是两根手指对水晶公而言显然不够，伸开双腿缠上他的腰，尾巴也紧紧缠绕在他的手臂上，扭捏着身体渴望更多的进入。  
"别急。"光呆手忙脚乱地安慰着焦躁起来的omega，凑向朝他露出颈脖的水晶公，猛地咬住了他的腺体。Alpha信息素的注入让水晶公慢慢驱散了焦躁不安，缓解了情欲侵扰的水晶公渐渐平静了下来。  
"呜……"从布料阻挡逃脱而出的喘息声从水晶公的嘴里泄出。他感受着身体中渐渐增加的手指，快感的侵袭让他含咬着的衣服差点从口中脱落。绯红晕染上他的脸颊，水雾慢慢在眼角凝聚，他带着所求不得而委屈的表情抬起头，偷偷去看光呆，正巧对上光呆认真注视他的目光。  
"嗯……可以进来了。"他有些害羞地缩了缩头，开口的瞬间，衣服从他的嘴里落下。对光呆而言，水晶公诱人的气息让他情难自已，能维持到现在理智的存在已经十分不容易。他快速地褪去彼此的衣服，把水晶公的腿推成M型。不知道是不是发情期的缘故，水晶公的身体柔软性意外的好，他自己甚至隐约能看见自己的软穴，他看着光呆的性器慢慢送入自己体内，感受到自己紧紧地吞含着它，感受到自己甚至能刻含出它的形状。  
进入的瞬间，光呆感到一丝满足，眼前的omega满脸潮红泪眼朦胧地看着自己，激发出一股想要狠狠占有他的冲动。空气中突然浓郁的Alpha的信息素让水晶公眩晕。让好不容易有些清醒的他又陷入情欲之中，他无力地只能看着光呆一次又一次地在他身体中进出，穴口的软肉被反复磨捻得开始发红。  
光呆很清楚水晶公的弱点在那里，凶狠地冲撞着那一块软肉，听着水晶公柔软无力的呻吟上了瘾，重重地挤压着壁肉。水晶公抬眼不经意间对上光呆的目光，光呆的双眼中有什么在积聚，硬朗的面容上露出的势在必得，好像就要把他碾碎撕咬殆尽吞入腹中。他突然感到了恐慌，连带着后穴一同咬紧了光呆的性器。  
突然的紧缩让光呆在冲撞中好像摸索到了有条隐秘的通道悄悄开放了。他俯下身从腰腹慢慢舔上他的乳头，轻嘬着发出啧啧的声音，看着被舔红的乳头，满意地离开，一路亲吻向上，吻过他的颈，他的嘴唇，在他早已平塌下来的耳朵旁轻轻说道:"拉哈，打开你的生殖腔让我进去吧。接受所有的精液，然后……怀孕。"说着不停地舔舐他的耳朵，听着他舒服得发出呼噜噜的呢喃声，"我们生个像你一样的孩子吧。"说完在隐秘的入口处轻轻顶撞摩擦，诱哄着它向他打开进入的通道。  
生个……孩子？水晶公下意识又重复了一遍刚刚的话，却被顶弄得无法理解其中的含义，原本恍惚的他更加茫然，被身上的人找到了生殖腔的入口狡猾地探了进去，他的突然进入让水晶公发出软绵绵无意识地叫声，很快他就在生殖腔里成结死死地卡住了入口中出。  
原本静静等待成结结束的水晶公似乎感到了什么本能的召唤，蜷曲起了身体不顾还在成结过程中，翻滚着蹭着床单，反复蹭磨着，无意识地发出甜腻腻的声音。这一举动让成结的时间更加持久，光呆对此并不是很清楚缘由，任由着他所有举动。发情期还很长，这段时间光呆哪里都去不了，他抱着怀里的水晶公内心被满足填满，安心地入睡。


	2. 听猫猫读日记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 光呆在深虑室里发现了猫猫的日记，骚扰猫猫让他大声朗读，猫猫觉得读日记好羞耻，但是作为omega拒绝不了，羞耻到哭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来还想去深虑室看一眼的，结果被挡在门外。我眉头一皱，感觉不对：你一书房为啥不开放啊？是不是里面有什么见不得人的东西！让我看看！(突然大声)  
> 预警：可能有点骚话，水晶公可能ooc了(写的性格比较软)

这几天光呆都呆在这座水晶塔。即使水晶都上下都知道水晶公进入了发情期不会靠近这座塔来打扰他们，但水晶公似乎一刻都不愿停。只要有空就像现在一样，窝在深虑室里处理细碎繁杂的诸多事务。有时光呆也会帮他处理为他分担掉一些，但更多的时候只能傻傻地站在旁边看着他一点一点处理事务。  
所幸这里的藏书有很多，各种各样的类型的书一应俱全，能让他来打发时间。正感觉无聊的光呆随手拿起了一本翻阅，却被上面的内容吸引了注意。手上的这本册子经过岁月的侵蚀，上面的字迹已有些斑驳，但依稀还能辨认。  
星1月24日 晴  
终于来到了这里，今天是个值得铭记的日子。只是时间出现了偏差，提早太多太多。乐观地想想，我有很长的时间可以做准备了……  
星2月8日 阴  
我开始学习剑术了，与弓箭手所需的体力完全不同。果然英雄是遥不可及的存在啊……  
灵6月8日 阴  
终于……我可以熟练地掌握剑术了。现在的我，是不是能离他更近一些呢？  
"等很久了吧？我这里处理得差不多了，如果觉得无聊可以……"向光呆走来的水晶公看清光呆手上拿的是什么后，他的话戛然而止，尾巴被惊得竖起，毛都竖立炸开，整个人慌慌张张，语无伦次地说道："你……你怎么……在看这本？"说着就跑过来想要抢走光呆手中的册子。  
光呆灵活地侧了侧身，避开水晶公的抢夺，高举起了手中的东西，另一只手顺势搂上了水晶公的腰，把牢牢禁锢在自己的怀里。水晶公挣扎着想要逃脱光呆的禁锢，用力地踮着脚尖蹦跳着去够光呆手中的东西，脸上焦急显而易见，语气中带上了一丝恳求:"那本……很重要，还给我吧！"  
"还给你也可以，你自己拿，拿的到就给你。"光呆低下头看着近在咫尺的水晶公一本正经地说出了归还条件，他的话似乎听上去很值得信赖，至少在水晶公看来是这样的。他转过身手搭在光呆的肩上，半个身体攀爬在光呆身上，伸出手努力地去够那本册子，就快要碰到的时候。突如其来光呆的袭击让水晶公浑身发软四肢无力地倒在光呆的怀里。  
近距离的接触让Omega的信息素有意无意地转入光呆的鼻子，似有似无地勾引着他，看着眼前单薄的衣袍领口下，裸露出经历过欢爱痕迹的肌肤，他毫不犹豫用脸剥开面前衣服在原有的痕迹上覆盖吻痕。  
"怎么这样……"水晶公软弱却不甘地控诉着，眼中带有的水光显得十分委屈，看得光呆只好把册子给了他。他拿着册子紧紧抱在怀里，唯恐光呆问他索要。  
刚才的袭击让在发情期中的水晶公又开始发作了。离刚刚一场性事过去并没有多久，水晶公穿着十分简单，简单到掀起下摆就可以继续。光呆扶着水晶公的腰，把他稍稍往上提了提，水晶公紧紧地抱着自己的日记，有些惶恐地发现自己被迫踮起了脚。"我们去床上好不好？"隐约是知道接下来会发生什么，水晶公小声地提议道，想从可遇见的遭遇中逃脱。而光呆的回答也是简单明了，直接塞了进去。  
水晶公完全没有防备就这样被进入，惊得尾巴竖起在光呆的脸上扫来扫去，被光呆一把抓住在脸上做乱的尾巴。感受着手上顺滑柔软的触感，身下也开始撞击。身下传来的湿润泥泞的感觉，让光呆感觉到了不对劲，与往常的感觉似乎不太一样？他都没怎么开始，却已经有乳白液体顺着他们两人的结合处流下。  
"你没清理过吗？"光呆凑近水晶公的耳朵询问道。"嗯……今天洗过好几次了，洗得太频繁了。"水晶公忍着喘息，避重就轻地回答道。事实上相比起他高频率的洗澡对他来说还是处理事务比较重要，不过现在他不敢这样说。  
"所以。"光呆的手不断地抚摸着尾巴，摸得水晶公只能呻吟，"你就任凭精液在你生殖腔里摇晃，后穴里多余的精液顺着大腿内侧流下沾满所经之处？"  
光呆直白到色情的话，让水晶公不受控制地收缩着后穴，由于踮着脚无法承受所有重量，双腿直直打着颤。"不，我……没有"水晶公慌张地拒绝着，抗拒着光呆口中的有着放荡行径是自己。  
你里面可不是你说的那样啊。光呆感受着液体流动紧紧包裹自己的后穴暗暗想到。不过光呆并没有纠结这个问题，因为他想到了别的方法来惩罚他。  
"读你手上的日记。"光呆在水晶公的耳边轻轻说道仿佛是恶魔的低语，语气温和却带着不容拒绝的味道。水晶公僵硬到一动不动。他很想拒绝，可惊恐地发现自己的手不受控制地颤抖着打开了自己的日记。  
"不……不要。"水晶公十分抗拒却什么也阻止不了。身为omega在面对自己的alpha是无法拒绝的，特别是在发情期。字在舌尖打转，他的喉咙滚动了下，声音就要从嘴里发出。水晶公索性闭紧了嘴一声不吭。光呆握住他的尾巴扫过他的肚脐，引逗着他的性器。尾巴上的毛触碰到性器，奇怪的触感让水晶公激灵得猫叫出了声。  
"你……不要……"水晶公挣扎着躲避光呆的骚扰，却因为扭动的身体让光呆撞得更深了。这让水晶公安静了下来，不敢再动。好像就要撞到肚子里去了。这个想法在水晶公的脑子里一扫而过，却让他羞红了脸。  
"我想听听你的日记。"猛烈地撞击让光呆强忍着低喘催促着水晶公，乍一听请求的话，其中带的强迫性让水晶公挣脱不得。他瞪大了眼睛，想目光从字体上移开，却听见了自己颤颤巍巍的声音:"星3……月6日，我……终于……学会了……治疗。喵！"光呆在他身体里大开大合地进出着，摩擦出的快感和被逼迫的羞耻感让水晶公的身体敏感度飙升，整个身体被染上情欲的绯红，性器在体内翻绞着，快感直直冲向脑门打断了水晶公的话语，他半仰着头陷入情欲之中。  
"继续读。"光呆并没有这样而放过他，催促着他继续往下念。肿胀的感觉从下腹穿来，这让水晶公想要脚踩实地站稳，却被进得更深入，自己颤抖着的双腿就快要站不稳。"我……跟在……他的……身后，追逐他……嗯啊……的……脚步。希望……能够……"听着从自己嘴里传出来断断续续的话语，水晶公的脸就快要烧了起来，他已有些分不清是因为太过羞耻还是情欲作祟。  
"星5月……21日，自从醒来后……水晶塔中……就只有我一人，感觉……好孤单。"他顿了顿似乎回想到了什么，不太想往下读，特别是在现在在光呆面前直白地说自己孤单。可光呆咬着他的腺体，alpha的信息素胁迫着他，他的抗拒显得那么无力。  
他看着日记上模糊的字体，大概猜到了当时自己写的是什么:"他大约……这个时候还在……原初世界……冒险吧，可是……我好想他。"被胁迫的不愿加上在光呆本人面前日记的羞耻，让他哭喊着读出来最后一句。或许是从文字中感受到了孤单又或许是此刻深觉羞耻而感到委屈，让他哭得不能自已。抽泣着的水晶公连里面也一抽一抽的，死死地卡住了他气势汹汹地吞咬着，似乎有着榨干他的趋势。而水晶公对此毫无知觉地还在哭泣，这让他感觉完全是自己自作自受。  
光呆抱着把水晶公翻了过来与自己面对面，把他抱在怀里感叹他真的好小一只。他的脑袋抵在他的下巴上，因为哭泣连耳朵也开始一抖一抖。光呆感受着他柔软的头发，对于把他羞耻到哭的做法，他表示歉意，但！下次还敢。  
他亲吻着水晶公，尽可能温柔地安慰着他，身下慢慢深入浅出。对着他的敏感点不停地磨蹭，听着水晶公抽泣声逐渐转小，哭音中渐渐带上了呻吟。水晶公环抱住他的脖子，口腔中任凭眼前人肆意侵袭，与他一同在这个亲吻里沉沦。光呆探索着寻找omega身体中的生殖腔，在腔口挑磨着感受着流出液体的位置慢慢顶了进去。"嗯……"水晶公的闷哼让光呆知道自己找对了地方，他不再退出，直接在里面成结。感受到他变化的水晶公不安地小声说道："……太多了。"光呆再次覆上他的嘴唇，把他所有的言语都吞入腹中。  
看着水晶公面色潮红有些失神，光呆结束了这个吻，彼此交换的液体变成银丝连接着彼此，光呆看着水晶公的眼睛仿佛有着星光闪烁，认真地一字一句说道："以后你的每一天都会有我的存在，不会再留你一个人了。"  
光呆看着水晶公眼睛中凝聚起泪水慢慢从眼角溢出，顺着脸颊流淌。水晶公似乎没有发觉自己落泪，血红色的眼睛露出不敢相信的目光，隐隐的还有因为希冀而不确定。"嗯……"他的脑袋埋在光呆的颈窝，回应的声音小得仿佛只是光呆的错觉。不管他怎么许诺他都是不相信的吧。光呆闭上眼慢慢收束环抱他的手臂，没关系，他们的未来日子还很长，长到此生能够相伴而行。


	3. 猫猫的产前护理

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发情期过后,水晶公和光呆很长时间没有见面,光呆得知猫猫怀孕急着提前就回来了,结果当场抓住他自渎现场!接下来么,大家都懂了.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警:腐向abo文，alpha公式光✘omega水晶公，自渎，产乳吸奶，孕期车，其中还有水晶公对怀孕的心理描写(仿佛就像被渣男抛弃的怀孕女友)。ooc警告！狗血剧情警告！追妻火葬场警告！(因为把自己逗笑了结果就没绷住)文中设定是没有传送概念的。

发情期过去没多久，水晶公也悄悄发生了变化。虽然对于他本人来讲似乎没有什么不同，但光呆明显地感觉到了变化。刚开始的时候，光呆还以为自己的鼻子出了问题，等他反复确认后才发现水晶公身上的信息素的确有了变化。水晶公的身上不再是木质与阳光相融散发出一种焚香，而是夹杂着一股乳糖味。香浓的牛奶包裹着丝丝甜糖，本该甜腻的组合却在木质香的气味下显得柔软平和。气息微妙得令人蠢蠢欲动，就像被水晶公的尾巴有意无意地扫过下巴，轻柔却又令人心痒难耐。  
可无论如何心痒难耐，冒险的委托像伊修加德的飘雪一样向他袭来，这让他不得不踏上冒险的旅途。但最主要的原因却是别的。自从发情期过后，水晶公就躲在了深虑室里，声称要把之前堆积的工作处理完，并且自从上次发生过那件事后，水晶公再也不让他靠近深虑室了。他有次想跟在水晶公身后一同进入深虑室，却难得一见地看见身上毛炸起，暗暗隐忍着控制住自己的水晶公，猫魅一族特有的犬牙在口中若隐若现，其中愤怒威慑的意味呼之欲出。正好此时，一个委托的到来像是及时雨浇灭了水晶公的怒火也解救了他，他立马接了委托急匆匆地去完成任务逃离了现场。  
后来，随着冒险委托的解决，他一点一点跑遍了整个第一世界，回过神来，他和水晶公已经有5个月没有见过面了，虽然他每天都会与水晶公通讯联系，但长久未见的思念与对未出世的孩子的期待的促使他踏上回家的路途。在通讯中，他听着水晶公吞吞吐吐地说着自己身体似乎出了点状况，当时他急得想要立马回水晶都，却被水晶公下一句可能有孩子了的小声呢喃，惊得像被迅雷劈中般站在原地久久不能回神。久久等不到回应的水晶公以为他对孩子的存在有什么想法，什么都没有说就结束了通讯。听着通讯被断掉的声音，猛地把他拉回了现实。他焦急地重新连接通讯，可对方再也没有回应。远在他方的光呆毫无办法，只能厚着脸皮去找拂晓众人，请求帮助联络上水晶公，而拂晓众人的反应也是各个不一。  
于里昂热平静地表示知道了，如果有联系会直接转接给他，但让他联络不上的准备。语气谈谈的仿佛一眼看到了结果所以好心出口提醒。这无疑是对光呆来说是火上浇油。  
雅修特拉听完后淡定地表示光呆这下完蛋了，怀孕的omega本来就需要alpha的细心照顾与陪伴。如果情绪不稳定，还需要alpha的信息素稳定情绪。而光呆既不在水晶公身边陪伴，还把他气得结束通讯。虽然雅修特拉没有说出口，可从只言片语中他难得地听出了言下之意：渣。听懂了暗藏的含义后，光呆羞愧得匆忙结束了通讯。  
发给桑克瑞德的时候，琳也在旁边，桑克瑞德本想听听其中八卦，于是就就想支开琳。可琳表示她已经是个大女孩了，她也想知道光呆与水晶公之间发生了什么，想让桑克瑞德告诉她。桑克瑞德被缠得没有办法，只能收了打听的想法表示会帮忙就断了通讯。  
联系阿尔菲诺兄妹俩的时候，是阿尔菲诺接的通讯，隐隐约约能听到阿莉塞焦急的声音在问怎么了，被打断的阿尔菲诺又重复了一遍光呆的话，却明显感觉到了阿莉塞的安静，正奇怪妹妹怎么突然变了情绪，大声地询问阿莉塞怎么突然走开了。接下来，光呆好像能听到阿尔菲诺发出痛苦的呻吟？接过通讯的是阿莉塞，表示会帮忙的就断了消息。光呆虽然有点摸不到头脑，但感觉他们兄妹感情真好。  
后来经过多方的努力，光呆终于把水晶公的误解消除。所以为了早日能回去，这段时间他毫不停歇地完成了所有委托，他已经迫不及待地想要回去给水晶公一个惊喜。  
对于水晶公来说，他已经很久没有见到过光呆了，久到自己因为被光呆标记而遗留下来的信息素淡到几乎不存在。信息素的缺失，这标志着他又要遭受类似发情的短暂请热状况，虽然孕期中这种情况会减轻很多，但也不能完全避免。当初与光待通讯的时候，光呆久久一言不发，让他以为他对这个孩子并不期待，长时间的沉默对他来说无疑是种折磨，他突然就明白了光呆的态度，他什么都没说就关了通讯。他看着自己晶体遍身的身体，渐渐地开始感到了恐慌，惶恐的不是自己而是未知的孩子，对于自己这样的身体是否孕育健康的孩子他心存疑虑。慢慢的，水晶都上下发现了水晶公忧心忡忡，时常走神的异常。水晶都中平时医者仁心的治疗师们聚集起来自发地为他检查身体，甚至还有骑士混入其中(？)于是他被当场发现。  
他坐立不安想要立刻离开躲回水晶塔里，可对孩子健康状况的关心让他不得不留下来询问答案，当被告知很健康后像是逃避现实一样逃离了当场。  
虽然水晶都的人都知道孩子是谁的，可没有人知道水晶公的异常是为什么。而莱楠先是恍然大悟，然后一脸愤怒地道出了缘由。之前联系不上水晶公的时候，光呆找上了莱楠，可是通讯的时候并不稳定，她隐约听到什么不要孩子。她本来完全没有明白光呆的话，通讯就此中断。现在她明白了缘由，并且打算毫不掩饰地公布光呆的罪行！  
所有人听完后，都表示:虽然光呆是拯救了世界的英雄，但这种行为实在令人唾弃。没有哪个alpha会抛弃已经标记的Omega,这种行为本身令人鄙夷，更不要说抛弃怀孕中的omega了。中庸工艺馆的工匠们做出许诺:如果有什么需要的话，他们一定第一时间优先为水晶公制作。作物园艺馆研究员们开始讨论是否有有效稳定omega孕期中的草药植物。听见他们讨论声音的炼金医疗馆的炼金术士们立即回应表示可以提供技术上的支持。而宇宙和音的商人们则表示他们会增加跑商的频率，为水晶都丰富物资与增加金币储存。圣灵牧场的人表示可以加速阿罗马的训练速度，为接下来的频繁外出做准备。看着大家积极为水晶公和他的孩子考虑，莱楠的怒气慢慢散去，渐渐放下心来，即使光待抛弃了水晶公，他们水晶都的人也会照顾好他们的公和他未来的孩子！  
水晶公并不清楚水晶都的居民们已经自发地为他筹备了起来，他想起前段时间为他检查身体的闹剧，无奈的笑了起来。动了动发酸的腿，想要坐下来休息一会儿，刚刚稍微弯得下腰，腹中的孩子便顶到了自己某点，突然的刺激让他猝不及防地闷哼了起来，他只能慢慢一点一点坐下来，腹中孩子却随着坐下弯腰的程度对敏感点的刺激逐渐加深，等水晶公完全坐下来时，整个人已经脱力软软地瘫坐在床上了，只能接受刚刚强烈的刺激带来的快感的冲击。  
不知道是不是刚刚刺激的缘故，水晶公感觉自己的身体开始发烫，热流从小腹蔓延而出流经四肢，而自己似乎能看到突破孕肚视线阻挡的性器抬起了头。 他费劲地为自己褪去衣服，看着自己裸露的胸部，由于孕期而肿大下垂，身体的变化让他有些不知所措，但他也没有因此放弃，手摸上了自己的性器套弄着，只是单靠前面根本无法疏解欲望，自己后穴似乎有什么流了出来，他的手指向下方探去摸索着，发现是透明液体，手指顺着穴口很容易就伸了进去，感受着手指被湿润柔软的壁肉包裹，想要进一步深入却被自己孕肚限制了动作范围，他艰难地蜷起了身体，试图寻找方法能让手指进入得更深，双乳软软地塌在身体一侧，衣服被胡乱地揉成一团夹在他双腿之间。水晶公半张脸埋在枕头中，感受着情欲燃烧着自己的身体，恍惚间他似乎闻到了光呆的信息素，太过渴求的人仿佛这一刻出现在身边，让水晶公的欲望就此失控。他双腿死死加紧了衣服用力地摩擦着似乎认为这样能缓解一些，手指在后穴中胡乱地横冲直撞，毫不留情地碾压自己的软肉，渴望着有什么捅进来，狠狠按压他的肠肉，灌满他的空缺。“光……光！”内心的欲望促使他不断地呼喊着光呆的名字，声音中欲求不满的哭音让人恨不得立马满足他。  
挣扎中前端在手中释放，手指上沾满了白色液体，他的大脑一片空白，整个人陷入放空的状态，没有注意到慢慢向他靠近的人影，直到他对上了对方蓝色的双眼。  
这是幻觉吧，他向着对方的手送上自己的脸庞，毕竟光呆距离自己太远太远，上一次通讯还在不知名的边远之处。可是，对方抚上自己的脸颊的手的温度是那么的真实。水晶公伸出了手摸了摸眼前人的脸，硬朗的脸庞在旅途中经过风沙的摧残变粗糙了起来，身上带着阳光与尘土的味道让水晶公似乎能感受到安穆·艾兰的浸融在阳光中的漫天黄沙尘土。  
哈，连梦也是这么真实的吗？水晶公暗暗地想着，是梦的话那他能不能……他慢慢把目光放到了对方的身上。  
他打算放纵着自己的臆想，双手握住了对方的经历许多冒险而粗糙的手，引导着抚上自己的双乳，眼睛因为舒适而半眯了起来，这个举动暗示着什么，眼前的人不会不知道。他慢慢收紧了手上力度，似乎能听见身下人轻喘。他低头看着水晶公，只看见身下的人双手摊放在枕头两侧，一副任人为所欲为的模样。水晶公血红色的双眼中布满了温柔，目光中全是对方的身影。他静静地看着他揉搓着自己的胸，看着对方低下头一口含住了乳粒，感受着舌尖围绕着它打着圈。突然之间水晶公被狠狠吸了一口，对方一松开了口，水晶公就看见乳白色的液体从乳尖缓缓流出，顺着身体的曲线往下流淌汇聚看着他随着乳汁亲遍自己身体，右边的胸悄悄向对方的方向抬起，结果对方一把握住了他胸揉搓着，他的嘴里泄露出柔软的呻吟让身上的人听着想要对他做的更多。  
他看着对方一点一点进入他的身体，感受着因对方撞击而自己摇摆的腰，鼻中萦绕着熟悉的alpha气息，就像是被和煦阳光萦绕在身上一样令他心安。安心到任由对方摆布他的身体，他感觉自己的意识有点模糊，还想做下抵抗，却还是被倦意拉入了睡梦，睡意朦胧之间，他好像听到了对方无奈的叹息。  
水晶公是被自己身体的收缩唤醒的，一睁眼便看到了在他身上奋力的光呆，看着彼此赤裸相融的身体脸上还有些茫然，突然意识到什么后瞬间清醒了过来，突然的紧张剧烈收缩让他就此高潮，丧失了语言能力，半张着嘴只能眼睁睁地看着光呆。缓过来的水晶公颤颤巍巍地问道：“你什么时候回来的？”  
“最开始的时候。”光呆松开了舔舐着的乳头回答着水晶公，口中液体被拉出一条线连接着他们两人。  
水晶公感觉自己的身体有些摇晃，最开始的时候？那不是在他……水晶公不敢深想下去，挣扎着蜷缩起来现在的他只想找个地方可以躲起来。光呆没有给他逃跑的机会，突然凑近他的颈脖，一口咬住了他的腺体注入了自己的信息素。信息素的注入让水晶公冷静了下来，光呆手撑着身体在水晶公的上方，把他死死的禁锢在自己创建的牢笼之中。作为alpha他有义务要满足自家omega的需求，今天水晶公哪里都别想去。  
天知道他一回来就看见自家omega浑身赤裸地躺在床上，哭喊着他的名字一边自渎到高潮的场面，炸的他脑里理智一丝不存，他甚至怀疑他是不是中了妖灵的秘术。他靠近水晶公还没做什么就被他直接拉上床，握住他的手让他对他爱抚任由他肆意玩弄他的身体，血红色的眼睛充满柔情的注视着他，似乎接受他所有举动。他们太久没有见过面了，所以……自家omega欲求不满吗？  
他含住因为孕期的缘故变得饱满圆润的乳粒，亲的啧啧作响，像是故意展示给水晶公看。极致情色的画面让水晶公把头深深埋进枕头里，似乎这样能减轻些他顺从欲望却羞耻自已的内心挣扎。  
光呆却把他的从枕头中捞了出来强迫他看着自己，模样有点无辜:“不是你让我这么做的吗？”说着又猛吸了一口，宣示主权一样在水晶公面前咽了下去，滚动的喉结向水晶公显示真实性，这让水晶公只想捂住自己脸逃避。光呆随手拿了一个枕头垫在了水晶公的身下，柔软的枕头轻轻托起水晶公的腰，缓解了腰部因为怀孕而泛酸的不适。水晶公抬起头正想说什么，却被下一秒的撞击撞散了他想说的话，只能无助地呻吟着。每一下光呆都撞在敏感点上，快感的冲击让水晶公漂亮地双眼中布满了水汽。光呆看着这双眼睛只想让这双眼睛中只有自己的存在。带着强烈的占有欲他加重了力道与速度，像是要与身下的人融为一体，房间中只有流水声与水晶公隐忍的呜咽声。  
或许是知道外面的人是素未谋面的父亲，腹中的胎儿也开始活动起来，因为胎儿活动时不时压到某点，与光呆在他身上冲撞成了双重的刺激，即使理智告诉他已经无法承受，可自己隐隐颤抖的身体却还在晃动着腰告诉他，身为omega的本能让他只能尽力承受光呆所做的一切。  
“不、不要了……”水晶公双手背靠着自己的脸颊，半含着泪水无助地只想拒绝，“对不起……”他口中喃喃地道歉，似乎希望这样能结束这场性事。回应他的却是周而复始地抽动，“对不起……放过我吧……啊……求……求你了。”水晶公被水汽浸染得整个人湿漉漉的，光呆看着水晶公流着泪蜷着身体求饶的模样，握住了他的手与他十指相扣，温柔地亲吻着安慰着水晶公，可身下一点都没有放过他的意思，直直撞到生殖腔口细细摩擦着入口处。感受到似乎有什么突然的到来，水晶公下意识的做出了防御的姿势护住了自己的肚子，似乎有些害怕。光呆小心翼翼地把他抱了起来，抱进自己怀中，猫魅特有的耳朵贴在胸口，听着他心脏跳动的声音。慢慢的，感觉到怀中的人放松了下来，他轻轻撕咬着他的耳朵，直到听到怀中的人轻喘的声音，他亲吻着他的耳朵：“不要以为就这样结束了。”听见了他的话，怀中人猛地一颤，抽泣声再度从房间里响起。傍晚的夕阳透过窗户洒向试图融合在一起的两人，在这静谧幽美的黄昏无人知晓这里的情事与秘密，徒留的只有相互浸染为一体的气息。


End file.
